


We can meet in the middle (Bodies and souls collide)

by delightfuls



Series: maybe you could sing it with me [2]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, ricky “stupidly in love with gina” bowen, tension that you can cut with a knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightfuls/pseuds/delightfuls
Summary: “She stays like that looking at him staring at her through the mirror's reflection of them.”Or Ricky learns that learning a choreography with your best friend slash crush is the hardest thing ever.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Series: maybe you could sing it with me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571374
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	We can meet in the middle (Bodies and souls collide)

“Oh _come on_ , Ricky!  _ It’ll be fun _ , I swear!” She tells him before crouching to play the song. 

He really doesn’t know how he got here. 

_ Well scratch _ that he knows. High School Musical: The Musical was a success and now they’re on their third musical. It’s been two years since the events that brought that musical to life, including the cheek kiss, hug, and betrayal. 

But they’ve moved on from it, after months of sulking, and not talking, he could not take it anymore, not too mention his second break up with Nini made him more insufferable than the first. The duo had came to the conclusion that they had outgrown each other midway through the rehearsals for the second musical, while Ricky had just realized he has feelings for Gina Porter.

* * *

“You should tell her Ricky, stop being such a big baby.” Nini had told him after he confessed to her. He wishes it were this simple but. It. Is. Not.

* * *

So he did the second hardest thing, talk to her and become friends again. After months of trying, he and Gina were able to come back on the same page again. And it felt so good to have her back within his reach. Like coming home.

Yeah, it’s _ cheesy and corny, _ but that’s literally what he feels within his chest every time she smiles at him.

And that led to this current moment, her teaching him a very  _ very  _ complicated choreography to Zendaya’s “Replay.” It’s a classic and seeing how Zendaya fits in Miss Jenn’s interests with Disney Channel’s agenda, they decided to put one of her songs in for a duo dance between the main characters; Coincidentally him and Gina. The musical is about teens finding themselves through the power of music, lyrical power and basically a very musical coming of age story. Yes, corny, but also so _ damn _ smart?

Also did he mention that he’s opposite lead to Gina’s main? Yeah that makes this a  _ hundred times bette _ r. 

“Ricky? _ Mr. Bowen _ , are you catching any of this??” She says standing in front of him. So close he can feel her breath. He almost dies on the spot.

“Um, sorry can you do it again. Sorry I’m just so nervous..” He lets out a low chuckle and a scratch to his head. She rolls her eyes playfully at him, and pulls him by the hands towards the huge miroir covering the other half of the dance studio. 

His hands are on fire when hers leave his.  
  


She positions each feet at her hips’ length, and signals him to look at her. 

_ Make it stop...Feels so good, I just can’t take no more..Turn it down, turn it up..I don’t know _

Her hands move to her front forming a square, she then slowly but with precision moves slightly closer, so that the square is against her chest. Her hands then drop quickly to her sides. 

She stops the music, and he’s just mesmerized. “So that’s my beginning, and then you come in, as she sings ‘ _ But don’t stop. _ .’ Okay?” He tells him. He nods still lost in her movements.

She comes behind him to direct his movements. “So this is what you’ll be doing okay with and to me. The idea here is that you join and support me through this dance okay?” 

She takes his wrists and spreads them out to his sides. She then mumbles the next few lyrics;  _ ‘..Don’t move..’  _ Her hold his light yet firm. She moves his wrist to his front, vertically aligned so that the pinky from one hand is above the index of the other. Her head moves to his neck as she sings;  _ ‘Just keep it there..’ _

She lets go of his wrists and places her hands on his shoulders ‘ _ Right there.. _ ’ She then lets go of him, and shows him his next move,

“Now this is where it gets  _ tricky _ , Bowen.” She says smiling. She moves back in front of him, but closer. Her hair in his face, he can faintly smell the scent of lilac and jasmine coming off her with a hint of sweat, he really doesn’t mind it. 

“So after you take your hands off my shoulders, I put my hands on your waist like this;” And then suddenly her hands reach backwards and clutch his waist.” He feels her heat transfer into his body, and he’s about to combust he thinks. She stays like that looking at him staring at her through the mirror's reflection of them. She’s breathing hard, is it because she’s worked hard or because of him. He likes to think its the latter. 

After a moment of silence she snaps out of it, her grasp on his waist looser now. She takes her eyes off his, and looks down as she proceeds. “That goes along with her repetition of  _ ‘Keep it right there..’” _

“Then you..Hold my elbows and move with me, we both go sideways to the opposite side, to form a ‘Y’ all the while still having _ physical contact. _ .” She lets out a bit breathless. 

He looks at her hard through the mirror. Hdoes not know how much more of this he can take before he _ actually  _ explodes. 

He directs his hands to her elbows and holds her close to his chest, as her fingers go back to the initial force of her grasp;  _ tight _ . “Like this?” He asks, voice going higher.

“Exactly. Now let’s take it from the start..” She says in a whisper.

* * *

After 3 hours of practice they finally get those few lines running smoothly. They’re in sync, and he likes to believe he actually looks like he’s doing a good job, well his teacher is pretty amazing. 

They find themselves in the final position she taught him, her hands on his waist and his on her elbows, holding her close. They’re both breathing hard, and maybe it's the choreography but he _ knows _ it's also them. There’s always been something between them, a tension, a connection, Ricky Bowen knows that he will always feel tied to Gina Porter.

_ Do it just do it. Tell her! _ His mind screams at him, so he says the only thing his brain can come up with.

“ _ Beating so loud you could feel it..Beating for you _ ..” He sings slowly. She’s frozen for a moment, and he turns his gaze away. 

He doesn’t dare to look at her reaction. He feels her turn around in his grasp. Her hands are no longer on his waist but she doesn’t move his hands away from her elbows instead just adjusting herself so that they’re facing each other. 

“You memorized the lyrics?” He hears her ask in a shy tone. 

“Yeah, I mean we’ve practiced for  _ so long _ and also the song is pretty good..” He replies with a smile as he starts seeing a grin blooming on her lips. 

She laughs, and the room lights up a bit. Strands of her hair have fallen out of her bun since they’ve started practicing, there’s now a curl dancing lightly over her right eye. 

He aims to move it away with one finger but ends up just playing with it, while his other hand stays plastered against her elbow. 

Skin against skin they stay there. 

He looks at her and she stares back. She’s  _ so _ amazing, she’s smart and kind and funny and gosh he needs to tell her—

The hand on her elbow pushes it forward so that her hand moves upwards and rests on his chest. 

He wants to make her  _ understand _ how he  _ feels _ because his words and voice are failing him right now. 

Her warmth transcends to his heart. Her fingers twitch nervously above his chest and her gaze is confused yet hopeful. She opens her mouth slowly, smiling a bit. “ _ Beating so loud you could feel it..Beating for you _ ..Beating for  _ me _ .”

He lets out a breath of relief and starts laughing, she joins him. He leans down and touches his forehead to hers. “You understand  _ now _ .”

* * *

And when she rises on her toes to kiss him, this time on the lips, he thinks  __ yeah this is exactly like coming home.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Replay by Z.. A classic and just imagine the potential and tension of them learning a dance only the two of them YUPP.


End file.
